Prequel: fate in their favour
by Jenko83
Summary: So... I accidentally deleted the first 3 chapters of my long running story- fate in their favour. *How, she cries in frustration.* Although it does still kinda work without the first 3 chapters I am publishing them here in case anyone picking up the story wants to get it from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Serena felt a wave of something, she was not sure what as Bernie responded to her kiss, it was a bit of a gamble, but she hoped that this persuaded her to stay. This kiss was different, electric, she didn't want it to end, this kiss, this moment, suspended in time.

The kiss broke as they both instinctively knew that soon they would not be alone, the door swung open as security had arrived with the spare key.

Jason immediately appeared "Sorry Auntie Serena, sorry Bernie. I didn't mean to lose the key."

Serena smirked as she certainly was not sorry, Jason had taken a very effective approach to a situation that she herself was not sure how she was going to deal with. She suspected that Bernie may be equally grateful as it forced her to open up.

"It's OK Jason, it seemed your plan worked." Bernie responded with a wry smile.

Raf, Morven and Fletch were hovering, so Serena said in an as stern, as she could muster, tone, "Back to work everyone, patients to be seen, paperwork to be done, look lively."

She looked at the time and realised her shift, and Bernie's for that matter had ended 10 minutes ago. What to do now…. Drink at Albie's, dinner, _would that be a date?_ She wondered. She didn't want to push it, scare Bernie away. _Bugger, what to do, worse than playing bloody chess!_ Serena was suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Auntie Serena, are we leaving soon, it is fish and chips tonight and I don't want to miss University Challenge. Bernie, you can come too if you want. I am sure Auntie Serena won't mind."

 _Jason, you angel, once again saving the day_. Serena only hoped that Bernie said yes. If not for her sake, for Jason's, he did not always take rejection well.

"Thank you Jason, fish and chips sounds wonderful." Bernie flashed a look at Serena to confirm that her acceptance was not just to humour Jason.

"Am I OK to ride with you, I am without vehicle for the moment."

"Oh yes, of course, shall we." Serena held out her arm to usher them out.

As the car pulled on the drive Bernie felt some nerves, was this the right thing to do. Was this setting a precedent for happy families with Serena and Jason? Boy, he did like his schedule and routines, was she now part of this.

They approached the door and Bernie followed in last and was instantly hit with a home filled with warmth and comfort, something she was not used to. Something she thinks she might like.

"So troops, drinks?"

"I will have orange juice please Auntie Serena, and now I am going to watch pointless."

"Bernie, weapon of choice?"

"Um, I will have what you're having please."

"Shiraz it is then." Serena tips her head to check this is OK.

Bernie nods, not quite sure what is going to happen next. _Don't screw it up, don't rush her. This one is a keeper, don't scare her away._ She was repeating this in her head like a mantra.

They sit at the kitchen table opposite each other, this seemed the natural thing to do as it was similar to their positions in their office.

"Penny for them Ms Wolfe." Serena was watching Bernie as she sat with her elbow on the table and her chin resting in her hand. She sensed that Bernie was deep in thought.

"Sorry Serena, I was just reflecting on, well, um today…." She paused "I am sorry you know. I half expected a lecture, or at least the cold shoulder from you after what I have done to you."

Serena reached across the table for Bernie's hand, "Now, now no point in dwelling on the past, you are here now and that is what is important, right."

"Right"

Serena looked into the living room, Jason was engrossed in the television "Looks like it's my turn to fetch fish and chips, again."

"I'll come with, I'd like that."

"Me too! Drink up, we have a timetable to run to." She nods her head to the living room.

Bernie laughs, this melts Serena's heart… that laugh, that smile.

As they hit the cold air Serena ran her hand through Bernie's arm as she had her hand in her pocket. Wondering if this was too much Serena waited for Bernie's response. Bernie looked across and smiled as she touched Serena's hand with her free hand. They started on the short walk to the chip shop. They walked in silence for a few minutes as they were each basking in each other's company.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Bernie queried as they walked.

"Well going with the flow tonight, you will soon come to realise that my wonderful Nephew definitely does rule our particular roost. The schedule etcetera is something you will become well acquainted with. Your army training may come in handy" She chortled.

"Stand by your bunks!" She retorts

"Indeed"

They returned home and Jason had laid the table and poured fresh drinks. Serena shouted in to Jason who came in to where they were sitting. Bernie was starving and happily tucked in once plates had been filled.

"How's the arm Jason"

"Oh fine thank you Bernie, only hurts a little. Auntie Serena can I go back to work soon?"

"Well Jason you are going to need to be able to push trolleys before you can go back. We will see."

"If you want I can check it later and show you some exercises to help with the healing."

"Yes, that would be brilliant. Auntie Serena isn't Bernie useful to have around." He widely grinned at Bernie which made her laugh.

"Yes Jason, she is."

As they sat there Serena once again wondered what would happen now. Should she ask Bernie to stay or was that too much. She so badly wanted her to stay, but then if she did would she be here in the morning and if she wasn't the heartbreak might be too much to bear. As Serena pondered her dilemma Jason, fantastic Jason, must have read her mind.

"Bernie if you are here later does that mean you are sleeping over? Dr Digby has stopped before and she has said the bed in the guest room was wonderfully comfortable. Anyway Auntie Serena can't drive you home now."

"I ah hadn't really thought that far ahead to be honest but yes, if it is OK with Serena I would love to sleep over."

Serena had her wine glass up to her lips searching for the appropriate thing to say. She settled on a casual response.

"Well given the time and this." She waves her wine glass, "I think it would make perfect sense for Bernie to stay,"

"Settled then, Bernie can stay." Said Jason contently. Serena made a mental note to thank Jason for today a thousand times over.

The evening seemed to be going well but there was an air of nervousness in the house. Bernie and Serena were sat on one sofa concerned not to be too lovey dovey in front of Jason; that said they did maintain contact and the odd kiss was exchanged. This did not even register on Jason's radar given that he was engrossed in University Challenge.

Once the programme was finished Jason was keen to keep Bernie to her word and asked to be shown the exercises for his arm. Bernie happily obliged whilst Serena did the few dishes and topped up their drinks.

As Serena re-entered the room with the wine she watched Bernie with Jason. They didn't know they were being watched and Serena delighted in how well they got along, they always had, since their first meeting. She had not always appreciated how well Bernie connected with Jason, but she was grateful for this now. Not that Jason is a complication, but he is part of her life, so anyone who entered her life entered Jason's too. Effectively they came as a pair and Bernie had no issue with this.

After a few moments Serena made her presence known by clearing her throat. They looked across as Jason said "If it's OK now I would like to go to bed. I know it's early but I want to practice my exercises. Thank you Bernie."

"Do you need any help getting changed?"

"No thank you Auntie Serena, I will be just fine."

"OK, goodnight Jason"

"Goodnight" Bernie added with a wave.

"Goodnight Bernie, Goodnight Auntie Serena." Jason bounced off upstairs.

As Jason had left, and Serena suspected he had gone to give them privacy, they had settled more cosily upon the sofa, with Serena curled up next to Bernie.

"He is really rather taken with you." Serena said as they settled on the sofa, "truth be told, so am I." She gazed deeply into Bernie's eyes, they drew closer and kissed tenderly, longingly. Each kiss seemed better than the last. For this kiss was private, not at Holby, no risk of prying eyes. Serena was not worried about Jason, he seemed quite OK with this, with her life choice. She had a sudden thought, Elinor… how would she react, oh no, as if she needed help to alienate her daughter. Her thought was distracted as Bernie stroked her face and broke the kiss to ask "You seem distracted Campbell."

"Sorry, sorry, back with you now; mind wandered for a minute."

"Oh I see, are my kissing skills that bad that I can't keep your attention?" Bernie said in teasing.

"Far from it, I assure you. Today has just been a little overwhelming… to say the least."

"The very least!"

Serena stroked Bernie's face affectionately as she took a sip of Shiraz. "I promise I am back with you, full and undivided attention Major." She salutes with two fingers as she smiles at Bernie.

Any fears Bernie had melted away and she moved in for another kiss, this time she slid her tongue gently into Serena's mouth hoping that this was not too much. Happily Serena responded positively to this. It was a wonderful feeling bodies up close Serena running her hands through Bernie's hair encouraging the deep passionate kissing. Feelings stirred in both women as Bernie started to run her hands under Serena's top and round to the small of her back. This gave Serena a start as Bernie's cold touch ran around her sides to her back. Serena gave a little giggle as she was quite ticklish and Bernie had hit the spot, as it were.

Bernie pulled away briefly to check if this reaction was positive or not. The look from Serena made her giggle as she said "I will have to remember that you are ticklish."

"Mmmm my weakness it seems." She mumbled out.

At this Bernie leaned back with a hearty laugh, this then bought on a yawn, this did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"Long day."

"Um, yes I suppose it has been."

Serena grabbed Bernie's hands, "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms Campbell?" Bernie smirked at this in amusement.

"A, no, um, I, I didn't mean it like…."

"I was only joking, upstairs would be nice, are we taking up the bottle." She nods to the bottle of shiraz on the table.

"Naturally, um if you did want the spare room, it's yours."

"I, er, think that I would rather stay with you if you are OK with that." Serena squeezed Bernie's hand and nodded once. She pulled Bernie up from the sofa and then grabbed the glasses and bottle as they alighted the stairs.

Serena opened the door to her bedroom placing the wine and glasses on the dresser. Bernie followed in taking in the surroundings. The room, at the back of the house had a large bed with purple Egyptian cotton bedding in dark plum with pink stripes. On the window opposite the large window had matching curtains hanging. All of the furniture in the room was matching oak and in the corner was a small armchair with a high back and winged arms. Bernie decided it suited Serena perfectly and it was unlike any bedroom she had slept in before, it felt cosy, and safe…. Safe was good. Feeling safe, something else Bernie had not experienced much in her life.

Serena handed Bernie her wine and they both sat on the side of the bed. Bernie rested her hand on Serena's thigh, just above the knee. They both took a large sip of wine, nerves seemed to hover in the room. Bernie put down her glass and turned to Serena.

"Are you sure you are OK me being here…now?"

"Well yes, yes of course I am Bernie, I wouldn't have invited you to stay otherwise."

"Well technically it was Jason who invited me to stay, I did not want to upset Jason, but I , um , also said yes because I did want to stay… with you Serena. But, er, if this is too much… too quick, I can hop in a cab, because I do not want to frighten you like I did before."

Serena looked at Bernie with a confused look.

Bernie went on to explain as she could see that Serena didn't click what she was referring to. She grabbed both of Serena's hands in hers.

"Remember our first kiss." Serena nodded, she had tears in her eyes, but damn it she wasn't going to cry. "Well, things were awkward for a week after and you said to me that you were wishing yourself dead because I had kissed you and I terrified the life out of you. I just want to, um, check, that by being here now… isn't going to, er, make you feel like that again. I don't want to fuck this up Serena. I want you, but on your terms, at your speed. I am er…."

She was cut short by Serena's response.

"Bernie, I , um, yes" She cleared her throat "I want you here, now, tonight, every night. I don't want to lose you again. And yes I, um reacted badly to THAT kiss, and yes I was frightened, still am a little if the truth be told, but sometimes it is good to do things that scare you a little and I do believe that this is one of those occasions." She squeezed Bernie's hands and leaned in for a kiss. "and as fucking things up goes, well I cannot guarantee that I won't at some point so we are on even footing on that score."

Bernie laughed and leaned in for another kiss, "I'm sorry I just had to check, you know the old expression, if something seems too good to be true, it usually is; well I just can't believe you want me, broken, complicated me."

"Berenice Wolfe, I want you warts and all, take as I find and I find you truly amazing. Do not let anyone tell you are less than amazing."

At this Bernie was a little taken aback, that was quite possibly the nicest and most sincere thing anyone had ever said to her. At this she could find no words. _You know what they say Wolfe, actions speak louder than words._ At this she turned to Serena, eyes wide and staring into the soul of the woman she loved.

Serena didn't know if what she had just said had over stepped the mark, overly smushy, would Bernie believe that she did think she was amazing… just then she felt Bernie press against her and push her down on to the bed. She somehow managed to scooch them both up the bed a little so that Bernie was astride Serena in the middle of the bed. Bernie started to kiss Serena deeply, very deeply into the bed. Serena was pinned down as Bernie had her hands in her hands placing Serena's arms slightly above her head. Serena was kissing back, moving her head up off the bed to get deeper inside her lovers mouth. Serena was writhing and moaning under the toned body of this blonde bombshell. Sheee moved down to kiss her neck and collarbone, Serena groaned at this, Bernie smiled as this seemed to go down well. She loved the fact that everything was new, and exciting. This was new for her too, yes she had been with Alex but that was rapid feral sex, stolen moments, sneaking around, and hands down trousers in dark corners. She did not dwell on the past for more than a moment. She was in this moment. She wanted Serena to experience something beautiful because that is what she deserved.

Bernie lifted her head to ask "OK?" Serena nodded quickly and positively. She was more than OK, she was feeling things she had never felt before, a throbbing pulse had started in her pelvis.

Once Bernie was certain that her wonderful Serena was happy with how things were going she repositioned herself so that her right leg was between Serena's legs. She could feel a warmth radiating from between Serena's legs. _Woah Major let's not rush things, be gentle with this one, no need to rush, this isn't a stolen moment. You remember the difference between sex and making love right, this one is definitely worth the latter._ At this Bernie took things down a notch or 3 hoping that Serena would not think it was because of her, well not for the reason she might think anyway. Bernie bought her hand to Serena's face and brushed her flushed cheeks.

"Um, sorry for rushing in there, I think I got a little carried away."

"Serena placed her hand on top of the hand on her cheek."

"It's fine honestly, it was, erm, breath taking."

"Yes, you really do take my breath away too, but I think I need to keep myself in check a little. " She sits up so that she is kneeling on the bed , Serena also rises so that they are facing each other.

"You got me quite worked up there Major, but yes let's not peak too soon." Serena felt a little embarrassed because this, this foreplay, had pretty much got her to a point where she might just come if Bernie had laid one more finger on her. She did not want her thinking that she could not even last 5 minutes in bed. The sensations she was feeling were a universe, no a stratosphere, away from anything she had felt with Edward or Robbie. After all this she did not want to turn out to be a rubbish lover, _pull yourself together Campbell, you aren't exactly au fait in lesbian sex, at least long enough to pick up some pointers!_ Serena hoped that Bernie didn't take her peaking too soon comment to mean…. _Oh God! You fool!_

Serena got up from the bed as she needed the loo and a chance to compose herself, she untangled from Bernie and excused herself as she went to the bathroom. She didn't lock the door, never did and did not feel the need today, she went to the loo and then spent a good five minutes looking in the mirror at the dishevelled, but happy Serena Campbell.

Had things gone as she had wished? Yes, that and then some. Is there is anything she would change…. No, not in the world. She reflected on the evening and concluded that whatever had happened Bernie was still here, and wanted to be here. She brushed her teeth and put on the nightgown folded on the basket. She had a last look in the mirror and flicked her hair a little and checked she looked presentable and left the en suite to return to her love.

Bernie lay on the bed thinking about what just happened. _Too much, too little… did Serena dash off to escape her?_ She decided to not lean to negativity and accept that maybe, just maybe, Serena had gone to the loo because she needed the loo. At this point Bernie had repositioned herself to sitting upright against the headboard keeping a discreet eye on the door to the en suite. She started to drift into slumber but suddenly she awoke.

Serena re-entered the bedroom and Bernie took a sharp intake of breath. Serena looked dazzling, her silk nightdress was classy but revealing all at once. She came over to the bed and kissed Bernie tenderly. "Do you want to borrow some pyjamas? I think you will sleep more comfortably."

"Yes please."

Serena darted to the chest of drawers and pulled out some silk black pyjamas with white piping. They were on the top of the pile in the drawers so she did not have to search for them, as if she had to pick, she would have picked these for Bernie.

She walked over and passed them to Bernie knowing that she, like herself, may want to get changed in private. On her own part, not quite ready to show the full extent of her nudity.

Bernie did not linger in the bathroom, she got changed as she wanted to return to bed, and Serena, as she was tired and longed to be close to Serena, her safety net. _Admit it Wolfe, Campbell is your safety, your home, the reason not to run._ The mantra from earlier returned. _Don't screw it up, don't rush her. This one is a keeper, don't scare her away._ She splashed her face with water and run her fingers through her hair and drew in a deep breath and returned to the bedroom.

Serena was in the bed lying on her side, she had turned back the duvet and patted the mattress inviting Bernie to her side. Bernie climbed in as Serena took a mental photograph of her in those pyjamas. Sexy, even when physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, just gorgeous.

"You alright Bern?"

"Uh-hu, just knackard. Sleepy time?"

Serena smiled, _sleepy time? Her Big Macho Army Medic wanting sleepy time._ She was mildly amused at this as it was a little barrier coming down, she was sure. "Yes, sleepy time love."

Bernie moved up to Serena inviting her to take position, head resting on her collarbone. Serena did not hesitate. As she saw it she was as close to Bernie as she could possibly be. The Major may think she is protecting her, but in actual fact Serena was probably closer than anyone has ever been, in every aspect; protecting her.

Sleep did not take long to find either of them. Bernie instinctively did not drift until she heard dull snoozes from the woman resting on her bosom. Bernie fell asleep thinking she had never, ever felt so … stable.

Bernie awoke from a deep sleep, deeper than she had slept for a long time, yes there were the usual nightmares but they did not seem as haunting as usual. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone, warmth emanated from Serena as she lay next to Bernie with her head resting on Bernie's collarbone. Bernie decided that her best night's sleep since, well, forever must be down to Serena's presence. In the midst of pondering Bernie felt Serena stir. "Good morning" Bernie whispered.

"Good morning yourself" Serena whispered back, quite in awe at how good the morning actually was, she was still here, Bernie was still here.

She turned to face Bernie and reached for her cheek, a soft touch just to check she was not a mirage. Sensing the reality of the situation Serena leaned forward and softly connected lips with the blonde beauty before her. Happily the kiss was reciprocated. A slow, tender kiss. As the kiss became more passionate their bodies responded accordingly, growing closer, with hands exploring slowly, carefully.

The kiss came to a natural end as the need for oxygen overtook them both. As Serena lay breathing heavily Bernie touched her cheek "We, er, need to talk, if that's OK" looking forgivingly at Serena for potentially ruining a moment of passion.

Serena considered the request and suddenly her stomach dropped, _this does not sound good,_ she thought; she then instantly remembered that Bernie was not one for opening up and did not want to discourage those occasions when Bernie wanted to talk. She sat up in bed and turned to face Bernie, letting her know that she was ready, happy, to listen irrespective of the potential heartbreak facing her. _Stop that Campbell, don't be so negative, it might be something good._ She berated herself for thinking the worst.

Bernie appreciated that Serena respected the request to talk, she was also glad she had sat up, as the temptation to get distracted may get the better of her. She followed suit and sat up next to Serena but looked straight ahead as she started to talk.

"Um, I know I can't say it enough but, I um, I'm sorry"

"Bernie, darling, no need….."

Bernie cut in "Every need in fact, I am truly sorry, I left for the Ukraine and I said it was to give you time, that was a lie, it was to give me time, I was scared. I was stupid, a stupid coward." She looked across and could see that Serena, wonderful Serena, was hanging on every word. She continued "I don't find it easy to open up, in fact of everyone you probably know the most about me, I find it hard to let people in."

She didn't know where to go next with this, she wanted to be honest with Serena and get some things off her chest, but there was so much, _keep it simple,_ she told herself as she went on, "I….I know I can let you in Serena but you are going to have to bear with me. I don't want to run anymore, I am sick and tired of running…. But, ah, I'm not quite ready to wear my heart on my sleeve" She looked across again and it seemed Serena was happy to let her continue talking.

Serena listened intently as Bernie said what she needed to say, relief swam over her as she took in those words, "I don't want to run anymore…" _music to one's ears_ she thought. Happy to listen to this, no bad news so far, no surprises.

Bernie continued to look at Serena and grabbed the hand that was on top of the covers, "I am trying to adjust, I want you to know me, the real me. I will never lie to you but if I shut down and, um, I, draw within myself, it is not you, it's me" _Good god, the "it's not you, it's me" cliché s_ he scolded herself as she continued "I want to open up but it does not come naturally, so all I am asking is, um, bear with me."

She leaned back as if to say that she had finished her speech, wondering what Serena had made of her openness. Serena leaned forward cupping Bernie's face in her hands, "Bernie, my darling, thank you, that can't have been easy for you, and I understand. If that is what was worrying you, please do not worry, understand completely."

At this tears welled in Bernie's eyes, how the woman before her had such patience, understanding and love for her when all she did was abandon her at her most vulnerable. Bernie concluded that the tears she was holding were sheer relief that she had not only been forgiven for buggering off, but taken back with more than open arms. She leaned in and kissed Serena, the hands cupping her face moved to her hair as Serena responded generously to this kiss. Before things could go further they were interrupted by the alarm clock. "Duty calls Major, best foot forward… I suppose."

"5 more minutes… please" Bernie begged jokingly as she sank into the covers.

"No objections here!" Chirped Serena as she moved in close to Bernie, feeling her warmth and promising to herself not to get too overwhelmed by the radiant beauty currently caressing the small of her back.

Small gentle kisses passed between them as they knew not to get too carried away, both were experiencing a little trepidation and fear and wondered if the other knew, or felt the same. These thoughts were interrupted by a call from the bottom of the staircase.

"Auntie Serena, if you are to stay on schedule you need to leave the house soon."

"OK, thank you Jason, most helpful." Serena mused as she pulled herself from Bernie's embrace realising that the schedule still stood even though Jason was not going to work today.

Serena went to the en suite to start her daily routine as Bernie lay on her back looking at the ceiling counting all of her blessings. Just then there was a knock on the door and "Come in Jason" sounded from the en suite.

Jason appeared with 2 hot mugs of coffee, "I thought you may need a drink; I can't remember how you take your coffee Bernie but I can get milk and sugar if you want it."

"As is, is fine Jason, thank you very much"

"I did knock on the spare room door but you were not there, was that bed not as wonderfully comfortable as Dr Digby said it was?"

Bernie shuffled uncomfortably thinking how to respond, "Ah, um, bed fine, I just got ... lonely."

"Oh alright then." he chirped as he went off downstairs.

Serena reappeared from the en suite, towel wrapped tightly around her body, Bernie looked over in awe, she thought to herself "You are beautiful Serena Campbell", as she thought it she realised that her brain had engaged her mouth as Serena span around "Pardon?"

"You Heard, I didn't think I said it out loud!" She smiled broadly showing that her words were sincere, at this Serena blushed and quickly changed the subject "Shower's yours if you want it."

Bernie rose from the bed, picked up her clothes from last night and caught a quick peck on the lips as she moved to the bathroom.

"Spare toothbrush in the cabinet darling"

Bernie stood for a moment, that was the third time she had been called darling, she decided that this was not an accident, she liked being darling, she liked being Serena's darling. She smiled inwardly, and possibly outwardly as she undressed for a shower.

Serena sat on the armchair in the corner of the room sipping her coffee and musing over the current situation, Berenice Wolfe was in her en suite, taking a shower, and it seemed, singing along terribly to the song on the radio. She deduced that this must be a sign of happiness and contentment; this gave her a warm feeling as she laughed to herself.

Bernie emerged from the en suite fully dressed, hair pulled up, looking fresh faced and affirming Serena's belief that Bernie was happy and content.

"Hi" Serena said behind her coffee cup.

"Yeah, hi! Not causing us to run behind schedule am I?"

"No soldier, bang on time in fact, even time for you to drink your coffee."

"Um, do I look alright?" Bernie asked a little sheepishly.

"I fear I may be a little bias because I think you look…." She wanted to say gorgeous, ravishing, stunning; but decided rather swiftly to go with, "Perfect."

Bernie blushed, "Thanks but I mean, considering I have not been home yet…."

Serena cut in "Ah, the old 'walk of shame'", Bernie nodded and shrugged as she walked over to Serena and perched on the bed near to the chair. "In my humble opinion I think that what either of us is wearing will be a fairly moot point now that the Holby City Hospital rumour mill is working overtime. Brace yourself Major, I think today will be…. Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hoping long chapter 1 went down well, decided to post a shortish chapter as I am really enjoying continuing the story,**

The drive into work was fraught with traffic and made the car journey a little longer than it would usually be, not that either woman was annoyed by this, anything to delay the bite of reality was a welcome blessing. Serena glanced across at her _girlfriend/lover/partner? Well her Bernie._ She was considering what Bernie was to her now. She laughed at the thought of asking _"Will you be my girlfriend?" like a 9 year old. 51 year olds did not do that… did they?_ Serena obviously did not realise that she had made herself laugh as Bernie said dryly "Something funny?"

"Oh, sorry Bern just had a thought, made me smile."

"So… um you going to share?"

Serena visibly blushed, this was not unnoticed by Bernie. "Oh, ah, silly really, not sure how …."

"Spit it out Campbell." Bernie said jokingly.

"Oh dear, I am going to sound so silly, but…. What are we now?"

"Sorry, not with."

"Well we are more than just friends' right."

"Well yes, I certainly don't go around kissing all of my friends… Unless you believe Holby rumours!" She said sarcastically.

"Ha" Serena threw her head back as they pulled up at traffic lights.

"No seriously, more than friends, no question, but we are whatever you want us to be."

"Well you too darling. But do I call you my girlfriend? That makes us sound 15 not 51!"

"See your point."

"Lover just sounds… horrid, don't you agree?"

"Um, yeah, kind of … blah."

They both laughed for some time knowing exactly what she meant; that lovers was too tawdry and not at all permanent.

"Oh, oh… what about "'The Mrs'" Said Serena with some relish.

"You can bugger right off!" Came the mock serious response.

Bernie gave her hearty laugh. Serena loved this laugh, it took all her strength to remain in control of the car.

Giggles continued for a few moments until Bernie, usually short for words felt she could provide an answer, "Well, partners suits me. We have um, well been great partners, in crime and surgery, for some time. So it, er feels, right."

Serena looked across at Bernie and had the utmost regard for her. She knew that words did not come easy to Bernie, conversation did not naturally flow, things were thought and considered before being spoken and even then they were delivered with a little stutter and trepidation. Serena did love how Bernie could do tours of duty as a _Big Macho Army Medic, but making sentences was more of a challenge, her little dithers and stutters; she really did love this side of her._

 _Serena drove some more then as they pulled onto the car park she put her hand on Bernie's leg said, "Let's do it partner" in a mock cowboy accent._

 _The mood in the car was calm and fun. Serena opened her door to the harshness of the weather and reality. The rain was falling lightly and she put up her umbrella. On the passenger side Bernie turner her collar up and proceeded to walk. Serena came to the side of her and put the umbrella over them both. Bernie looked over with a half-smile and knew that Serena wasn't doing this to shield her from the rain, after all they didn't have 'brolly's' on the battlefield. She just needed the feeling of walking up to the Wyvern Wing in solidarity, as partners, without every tongue in Holby wagging._


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the hospital with an air of trepidation knowing that by know the whole hospital will know they were locked in their office for some time with the blinds drawn down. Obviously the story will be embellished and flourishes of fiction will be added. The fact is the whole time they were in the room they were talking, and kissed for a very short time before being released. Chances are that by the time it gets to Darwin the story will be that Bernie and Serena were caught having sex on the desk.

Bernie was particularly worried as since her first day in Holby, as a patient, she had been the source of some gossip or scandal… Marcus, Alex and now Serena.

They got to the lift with relative safety and walked side by side into AAU as they had done many times before. Fletch and Raf eyed the ladies with a knowing smile. "Good morning Ms Wolfe, good morning Ms Campbell" said Raf.

"Morning boys" Chirped Bernie as she went to the locker room to change into scrubs before anyone noticed she was wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Morning Raf, Fletch; what have you got for me?"

Serena busied herself with rounds and discharges and Bernie was mainly in the trauma unit catching up on her project since her absence. Not that they were avoiding each other but they had jobs to do, and they carried on as they usually would. When Bernie needed a second opinion she went to seek out Serena who was at the nurses' station signing a mountain of forms that Fletch had dumped before her. No day is complete without a call on the red phone. They found themselves either side of the operating table once more, eyes looking deep not being able to see what was beneath their surgical masks.

The general mood on AAU was pleasant and this was not unrelated to the events of the last 24 hours. All the staff on AAU noticed that the clouds had lifted because Bernie was back. She had an effect on them all, but particularly her co lead Ms Campbell; she had been simply nightmarish to work with since Bernie left for the Ukraine. All of her staff at some point had tried to reach out to her but she shut herself off from the world because Bernie was not in it. She functioned, but that was it. She did the necessaries. Not particularly mean, but not particularly warm either. Her spark was gone, the twinkle, even Ric couldn't not get past those barriers she had put up. But today… today Serena was back, and they could all tell. It didn't go unnoticed that they arrived together in Serena's car and Bernie was wearing the same shirt from yesterday, but nothing was said, as the rumour mill did not need any more fuel!

It was not until around lunch that either Bernie or Serena got to the office, Serena decided she needed to switch on the computer and at least check her emails. In the main it would be hospital drivel that she was copied into that was of no interest to her other than people adding importance to their emails by cc-ing as many clinical leads in as possible. She laughed as she imagined the state of Bernie's email account given that she had also been copied into a barrage of bureaucratic nonsense during her absence. Bernie was not one for paperwork or bureaucracy so she imagined that she may just select all and delete when it comes to checking her emails. She loved Bernie for this, Bernie was a bloody good surgeon and that's what she was here to do, not paperwork. That is probably why the Army suited her. Minimal paperwork.

Serena was in the swing of dealing with the admin side of things and thought she might nip to Pulses shortly to get a coffee and a sandwich; she would, as she usually would, get Bernie something otherwise the daft woman would not remember to eat. She nipped off to get lunch for them both and came back to an empty office, Bernie must still be in surgery. She placed the coffees and brown bag of lunch on the desk and feelings overwhelmed her. She had never felt like this. She was so in love, so infatuated she felt useless until she had seen Bernie again. Was this normal? She certainly never felt that longing for her husband, but then it turns out he was a terrible shit. She sipped her coffee and carried on with some paperwork keeping the door to the office ajar to keep an eye on things.

She signed a few discharges and checked on some patients scheduled for surgery and then returned to the office and decided to open some of the blinds. Not fully but just enough so that it was not closed off from the AAU. As she was pulling one of the cords Bernie appeared, Serena did not notice initially until she heard that familiar tone, "What's with the blinds?" as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, um" Serena smiled, "remember our rule, work life home life separate?" Bernie nods curiously, "Open blinds will help to keep me…. In check, as it were."

Bernie stood with her hands in the pockets of her scrubs and raised her head and nods with a "Ah, good call."

Bernie spots the coffee and brown bag on the desk.

"The coffee might be a bit cold and you can have what you want from the food. But…" Serena trailed of as Bernie took a swig of the coffee and dug into the bag to fish out a sandwich and pastry. She offered Serena the biggest smile she thinks she has ever done. "You know you have set a bit of a precedent if you keep on looking after me like this?" Very much sounding like someone who needed, and wanted, to be looked after.

Before Serena could relish in the moment too much Morven called her to get a second opinion on a patient and she swept out of the office on a high.

The rest of the shift went by much like the morning, rounds, discharges, that red phone and paperwork. Twenty minutes before the end of the shift Serena was in her office talking to Ric, he was there talking about some hospital directive they had both been emailed about, he could have asked her opinion via email or phone, but she suspected that he had casually passed by AAU to ask hoping to get the truth about the rumours circulating about her and Bernie. Obviously he knew something after their drinks that night where she admitted feelings for Bernie and his interest was piqued. She kept the topics of conversation very much to work.

Ric was occupying Bernie's chair as he and Serena talked, he gave her knowing looks as they talked shop and she did her best not to respond to his talking without words. _He is after some juicy gossip. I am not going to feed that._ Although she trusted Ric and respected him greatly he had a lot of clout and charm at Holby and whilst he might not say anything his face, his eyes, said far more than words could. _The man has powers, he has been married five, or is it six, times!_ Serena was contemplating as she guarded her words to him.

As they chatted Bernie strolled into the office running her hands through her hair, not realising that Ric was there. "Ms Wolfe, sorry I'm occupying your spot, did theatre go well."

"Well enough." She replied. Ric did not take this as a short or funny response, he knew that she wasn't a woman of many words and didn't really go in for sentiment. This is what baffled him because although Serena was a force to be reckoned with on the wards she was the complete opposite. _Opposites do attract!_ He mused to himself as he raised from the chair. "I shall leave you to it, Serena let me know your thoughts on Hanssen's proposal; I think strength in numbers is required here. Bernie your opinion would be useful too."

Clearly Bernie had no idea what Ric was on about and suspected he might have come to see Serena to find out if the rumours were true on AAU, Serena answered before she could contemplate a suitable response, "Bernie hasn't had chance to touch her emails since her return and I assure you that most of it will be bilge but I will ensure she casts an eye over this one. I am certain she will be in agreement with us Ric."

Ric virtually bowed out of the office as he said "Good evening ladies" and departed.

"What was all that about?" Bernie exhaled as she sat in the chair.

"Petty bloody hospital politics, as per. I will bring you up to speed later. As I assume your emails remain unread…."

"You know I'm crap with that stuff."

 _Understatement of the bloody year._ Serena thought.

"Ha, no I hadn't noticed; anyway, meant to ask, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I do need to go back to the flat at some point" Bernie waved her hand over her body as if signalling to her clothing "and I suppose I need to unpack. You?"

"Well apparently Jason has developed cabin fever so he is stopping at a friend's house… it seems it is OK for him to break routine whenever the mood takes… " Serena joked but she was happy when Jason did break routine because it was progress for him and unexpected respite for her. "So I am free to run you home if you want, I can help too if you need me."

 _Of course I need you!_ "The lift and the help…. Would be appreciated."

Serena smiled and nodded, " I'll just do a quick lap and then we can be off." Serena left the office to do the handover as Bernie stretched out in her chair. It seemed like mere moments when Serena returned to say "Your chariot awaits."

They both walked out same as they walked out, side by side, as partners.


End file.
